The present invention relates to a plug connector having a housing with a secondary interlock according to the precharacterizing clause of Patent claim 1. Such plug connectors are always used wherever it is necessary reliably to prevent subsequent removal of the contact pins from the channels.
As a rule, a secondary interlock is composed of a slide which is displaced transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the plug contact channels and which is formed such that, in an interlocked position, it engages behind shoulders constructed on the plug contacts and, in a fitting position, completely releases the channels.
The compact structure and external geometry of such plug connector housings does not always allow the arrangement of such secondary interlocks since components of the housing itself make it impossible to fit or operate a secondary interlock.